My Broken Puppet:
by life-is-boring123
Summary: STory caneled leaving !
1. Chapter 1

:|{ My Broken Puppets }|:

Sasori found an almost dead girl in suna and took her the the lair , rebuilding her like him puppet body and all , but undercover none of the Akatsuki know the girl exsits, what's gonna happen as she learns to love here self, and mabye her danna,sempi, and annoy friend along the way

one sided SasoriXOC

DeidaraxOC

TobixOC

Oc info

Name: Ai no nai (first, middle, last)

(loveless)

(her real name is Amai tenshi)

(sweet angel)

Author's note: ok my first sasori pairing ever well tobi too, i am looking for 2 akatsuki OC's but with the other akatsuki (mabye tobi or sasori) and other OC's for suna ninjas and naruto/sasuke pairing OC's (both genders) to apply sumit your basic info and why you would make a good ninja speech (it must be atleast 4 sentences long no exceptions) 6 people will be acsepted put your crush, age,name,abitilys,birthday,akatsuki/good guys, and anything else thnks! email at : I_love_dei_dei_


	2. one dark fate and a black allyway

story begins:

Sasori's Point of view

I walked down a back street of my old home , Suna, or the village hidden in sand there was a festable hours ago, Deidara draged me there becasue we were traveling beck to the base in the rain village when he heard of the biggest festable in suna was coming in two days. Four days later it was our last day so I decited to go down in the back streets by the bars were I used to party like a babbon in my teen years last time i was here I was sixteen. But most of the shops are closed and the rest are too run down even though some drunks are still out. I sighed then a srill scream echoed thorugh the street and some thugs ran form an allyway I picked up the pace and when down the dark allyway to a gorey and sickening site, crimon blood was splattered across the ally and floor and he saw a body covered in blood laayed in the middle of the mess, the smell of blood was very strong most people would puke by now but i was a puppet so I don't do anny of that. I walked up to the pathetic creature and kicked it so it flopped over. It was a young girl with dull green eyes, blood stained brown hair, full lips with blood dripping out and on her nose was a stud , she looked about 13 "what a short innocent life ended" i said wait? why did i say that? i was just another worthless showing of deidara's ' art is fleeting' crap , the brat..

" help..." i looked down she had her had out towrds my face which was mangled cuts and bruses everywhere. I bit my lip, i cannot feel pitiful for this pethetic creature " please i don't wanna die" she begged I could bearly hear her small voice . i grimanced then for some reson i picked the bloody young girl off the ground. She bearly weighted 70 pounds, well to me anyway, and she flinched to my touch i walked back to the hotel getting alot or stares luckly i had by black hoodie's hood up. i walked in to the room " oh hey danna! how ar-" deidara stopped in his tracks looking and the red mess in my arms


	3. the change and horrors

" oh hey danna! how ar-" deidara stopped in his tracks looking and the red mess in my arms i layed her down on my futon

" who's that un?" he asked " i don't really know" i said scratching my head i looked he over.. she was alot paler in the face than before deidar scooted over and looked at her " is it dead un?" he asked. I checked her pulse.. nothing " yeah she passed on the way here" i said looking up at the more lifeless eyes "i blow her up un?" deidara asked " hell no" I barked back.. wait why do I care. I closed her eyes "she would make a better puppet" I said "wow danna you and you creepy dead people.." slilence "un" he said

2 days later

we finally got back to the base i decided to keep the girl in hikuro with me. I know she should smell but. i walked in the room i use to drain the new puppets. I walked go pile of red blankets and took them off it was a glass case where the girl layed was there except for her heart which i manage to start again in another glass container which it was floating in water , beating at an normal pace, i sighed " what to do with her.." i said thinking, why not turnher into a human puppet like me.

I look over to her and smiled. then i opened the glass case and picked her limp body up and walked over to the metal table and palced her down , i walked over and got my supplies i use to make new puppets , knives, sissors, scapuls, etc..

one gross way to grapicbrwon hair for me to write puppet makeing prosess later.

i sighed and looked at the clock while i wiped my bloddy hands 4:30 in the morning 16 hours.. well that was the longest time i have ever spent on a puppet.. well she was alot smaller that most of the puppets i make i walked to the heart which was still beating and grabbed one ... of the compartments i used for my heart but it was blank, i took some red ink and sat down looking at the blank case, mabye heartless, or mabye demon.. aghh i walked over to the suna book which i got when i was at the festable i got it for the kages office, i looked though the book stopping at a picture of a young girl with short brown hair with light blue streaks and shining green eyes, this was her, i looked at her name Ai No Nai, that was her full name she was 15 and was a genin. now he got the idea on what to put on the containor Ai or love her name means loveless anywau i grabbed the ink and sat down infront of the compartment and wrote in kanji **愛**on the cap and opened it i looked of er to the heart and grabbed the glass case and took the heart and placed it in the compartment hooking it up the the sids with chakra and quickly ran over to the body and put it in, her chest slowly rasied up and down, she was breathing i picked her up and walked to the door opening it slowly i walked into the large bedroom which i had to share with deidara and placed her down on my bed and covered her with the red and black sheets with the akatsuki print fuzzy blanket she turned over to her side i walked to the window next to my bed and pulled the red curtains closed and looked to my left, deidara snored really, really loud and drool was coming from his left hand onto the floor " dicusting" i said i walked into the bathroom turning the shower on and took of my messy ,dirty ,bloody clothes and jumped into the lukewarm water.

Ai No Nai's point of view

i turned over and sighed i knew what was happening that man saved my life and rebuild me my heart was able to sense him. but i was too tired to open my eyes. he sounded nice though, " raghh danna that not funn-"*snore* another voice was sleep talking and snoring it made me chuckle i snuggled into the soft blankets and pillow, i still could feel becasue it was still my human face and torso but i was more wood than human my arms,legs and above my... you know by my neck were wood along with my heart chamber was there i dozed off into a peaceful sleep i haden't had in years

6:00 in the morning thursday, april

i woke up to two people talking i listen in

" danna! leader-sama gonna be angry un"

" Whatever i don't care "

" you should un"

" you are such a brat deidara"

" I AM NOT A BRAT UN"

" says you"

" IT'S TRUE DANNA"

" why do you care?"

" because madye it was her time to GO! un"

" deidara don't you dare bring her into this"

" wow danna acutally cares about someone"

" go to hell deidara"

" awww danna's in LOVE! un"

" she's a puppet! nothing more!"

" then why did you make her a living puppet danna un?"

"..."

" HA no answer un"

i laughed, oops i feel two pairs of eyes on me i sat up with my eyes still closed " hey can you open your eyes" i sat there and opened my eyes infront of me i saw a blonde by an on the other side of the room bed and a blood red red-head standing closer to me, it was sasori of the red sands and deidara the mouth bomber

"uhhh..." i nugged back and and my neck touched the wall my eyes went wide i was speechless the guy that killed my family was standing right before me, i pulled my knees to my head


End file.
